Black and Purple
by Nighthowl
Summary: Life continues on after Goku's death and it leaves Vegeta to defend the earth. However, peaceful years have followed and the sayain prince has realized just how alone he is until an unaccepted pod housing a small feline like infant arrives during a training incident. How will Vegeta react exactly? *Note* Later Chapters will be Mature for content. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Also found on Deviantart under the name Jaylbyrd_

**_Disclaimer: _Obviously the Dragon ball universe is not mine and rightfully belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, creation of the OOC characters once they arrive are mine...**

***_Fair warning*_ : Vegeta and possibly a few others MIGHT be a little OOC and I apologize for that. The way I have it is obviously the sayains live a long while and I consider that the more blood you have, the longer you live. As you can see if you read the following people are alive. Gohan, Pan, Goten, Trunks and Bra along with Bulma and Vegeta. Obviously Pan's daughter(who remans out of the picture for the time being) is the mother of Goku Jr but in this certain fiction of mine, he has an attatchment to Vegeta in which the sayain prince doesn't mind it at all. Obviously Goku is dead.**

**_*The name* :_ Black and Purple are in refernce to Vegeta's eye color and the eye color of the surprise cub in the story. If more shall follow, it might only be updated every week, possibly on a single day of the week once i figure out which one works better. Other than that...PLEASE REVIEW...moreso cause if I dont get many "hey this is nice" or whatnot, hell i'll take bad reviews. dont care. but i wont continue something that no one is interested in. Also, EXPECT long A/N moments..I tend to do those a lot. Anyways, **

**Please enjoy and review. Anyonmous reviews are also welcome.**

* * *

Years seemed to pass by without any true thoughts on existence. As the universe fell into a peaceful time, the fighting seemed to just calm immensely. Without any action, the ones that called themselves the protectors of Earth, slowly slumped into normal routine of that for humans. One however found it difficult. After the final death of Goku, his friends continued on with their lives and death soon followed. With Gohan as a grandfather himself and Trunks watching his best friend Goten wed and soon becoming a father himself, the royal half-breed continued his single streak. His sister had no desire to really marry, watching her father for countless hours in the training room. Even after the death and peaceful time, Vegeta still trained every day. However, he didn't engulf his time with it. In fact, the sayain would only spend about two to four hours inside the chamber before walking out and spending the rest of his time with Bulma who's hair was now becoming gray with age. She was still a strong woman, out living Chichi as the fellow wife passed on just the past year. Gohan and Goten had gotten over their mother's death but still wore weary faces in the memory. They would find themselves often at the home with Trunks and Bra as the four would conversate and talk amongst themselves about old times. Though  
Vegeta would join them, he would stay quiet, watching the Son children interact with is own. He would watch Goku Jr., the son of Pan's daughter the most. Though Goten and Gohan were well older, it was their sayain genes that allowed them to keep such youth in their features. Gohan was already sporting some gray in his hair. Trunks and Bra though, their faces were still healthy. He knew Bulma had good genes, how good was beyond him. It must had come from her mother, the woman even in death was still a looker. His eyes would gaze at the group and he'd find himself getting lost in memories. A pull at his re-grown tail would pull him back into the reality as he glanced down at the young child that was Goku Jr. He was only three, but those eyes, the hair. Everything screamed Kakarott at him. He didn't speak, didn't say a word. The group was quiet, watching the sayain Prince with the young mutt between his legs that continued to stare up at him. Vegeta made no move push the child away as Goku Jr. proceeded to crawl into his lap and sit down. He gave the Prince a large smile, the same goofy grin Kakarott would give him. A smirk twitched at his mouth but Vegeta refused to let it crease on his lips. Instead, he roughly ruffled the youngsters hair and let him sit on his lap. The tension in the room was released instantly and the conversations went back into play.

Vegeta pretended to listen but hardly did. Goku Jr. had jumped off his lap to retrieve something only to come back and doodle on his little notepad with a crayon. Pan would speak to her father as the poor quarter sayain had more gray than her father. Vegeta barely looked over fifty and still had much youth in his features. Bulma had come in baring a tray of snacks and tea, joining the group in their old memory chats. Gohan looked to Vegeta, seeing the spaced look in the sayain's eyes.

"Hey Vegeta, do you miss my dad sometimes?" The question came out from the blue, and the children of the sayain Prince moved their heads to their father. Vegeta's eyes lost their glazed look as he stared at the eldest son of Goku. He hadn't spoken since their arrival but his eyes went to linger on the look-a-like that still made his presence known on his lap. As much as Vegeta wanted to say 'Yes' he didn't want to admit that he did. Not all the time. He was still the same as he always was but the peaceful years had changed him, as some would say, for the better. He stared at Goku Jr. before looking back at Gohan and gritting his teeth just a little before he finally gave a grunted answer.

"Some moments…I do." It was true. Vegeta missed the training, the fighting the countless times he would test himself against his biggest adversary. Now, Goku was gone, dead and gone and the Prince was alone once more, surrounded by sayain half-breeds and mutts. His blood was dying, and soon, he would die as well and the race would truly be gone. Extinct. He didn't see Gohan's smile, or Goten's for that matter. The two plus Trunks knew of Vegeta's soft obsession with Goku and since his departure, a lot of people looked up to the sayain Prince. Feeling a bit out of place suddenly, Vegeta lifted Goku Jr. off his lap and placed him in his chair after he stood. Giving another ruffle of the child's hair, he went to Bulma and gently caressed her hair in a silent 'be back later' message. She gave him a smile and he left the group.

He walked out, wearing just his black slacks and a black button down shirt. As always, he wore gloves but they were black this time and not fingerless like his last pair. His boots were white, covered in the hard amber tip to protect his feet. He knew where he was going and soon began to levitate off the ground and then took off. He headed north, away from the city, from the people, from the memories. He stayed in the air until the chill of the wind told him just how far north he was. Barren, cold and covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The clouds were thick as he moved down below the line and landed on the fresh powdered snow. He closed his eyes, and let the cold air enter his nose and mouth, feeling the chill crawl down his windpipe and send a shiver down his entire body. A perfect place to train. He didn't wait to even take a stance as the wind began to blow and furies began to whip around and hit his face and body. He trained against the blistering wind, throwing his heated chi balls at the clusters of snow, melting them as they became ice in the ice wind.

For several hours he trained, the smoke and heat evaporating off his body as the snow melted around his body from the heated steam. He threw a punch at the invisible foe but stopped suddenly. Something had caught his eye. Staring up at the cloud cover, he noticed how they split off suddenly to let something through. He knew a space pod when he saw one. The device came down through and crashed well beyond where he was. He could feel the shake of the ground beneath his feet. Without really waiting for anything, he kicked off the ground and made his way to the intruder.

Travelling only a short bit, he saw the crater of what the space pod made. It looked similar of the ones he had used during the time Freiza had taken over his race when he was just a boy. The only difference was that there was no window. He slowly descended to the ground, assessing the device. He could feel the low life chi from whatever was inside. It didn't feel threatening, in fact, it felt as if just a child was inside. He moved his hands along the pod, trying to find the crevice of the entrance, spending several minutes finding it before the pod let out a steamed release of pressure and opened itself. He stepped back, staring at the pod as it opened up to reveal what was inside. He was almost confused when he saw an infant sitting in the seat. Unlike inner pods in which sayain children had been placed in, the infant was literally in the chair on its own, wearing nothing. The skin was as white as the snow around them, a full head of hair with black roots. It looked human but the features on its face was very feline like. Unlike a normal nose as a human would have, it was small, pink and had a very small muzzle. The ears were large and if Bulma had been around, she would have claimed it as adorable. A long tail sneaked out from beneath the small form, long with a tuff of black fur at the end, again with the fur this time being pure white. He was curious and slipped off his glove.  
Normally it was humans who portrayed such curiosity for things like this, but sayains were just as bad were they not? He stepped closer and reached in, letting his hand graze across the little arm of the infant cub. It wasn't white skin, it was white fur. The infant was covered in soft and very small fur. When he touched the cub, the tail reacted, moving to wrap itself along the adult's arm. Blinking some and staring, even he wasn't an idiot to know that the tail was wrapping in comfort and claim. He gave a grunting sigh, moving in closer and actually picking up the infant in his arms. Holding the cub easily in his single arm, he grabbed the pod's ledge, leaving it open so it'd be easier to carry.  
He wasn't sure what he was planning really, or what to really do. Not doubt he wanted to get the pod checked out, see where it came from. But also, he wanted to see what this cub exactly was. He didn't fly as fast as he normally would, the thinner air in the altitude possibly not good for the infant. Then again, the sayain Prince had no idea what the cub was used to. Gripping the pod in his free hand, his eyes would periodically glance down at the sleeping form. When the cool wind turned into the warm summer breeze he was used to, he could see the city in the distance. How long had he been gone he wondered. Moving his way to the house, he landed gently, placing the pod down first before landing himself. He heard his daughter's voice first.

"Dad? Where did you find that?" She must have been point to the pod first before she saw the white infant in her hands. "What is that?" She suddenly exclaimed, bounding over to look at the little infant in her father's arms.

"Found him, " The Prince grunted. "Fetch a blanket," he commanded as he left the pod where it was, moving to walk into the house. Bra moved to fetch a blanket from inside, jumping to her own balcony to get one. Trunks had heard the commotion and met his father at the back door, seeing the curled small form in his father's arm.

"What is he?" the hybrid questioned. Vegeta gave a grunt, followed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't know. Run an analysis on the pod, find out where it came from." Trunks gave a frown at the commanding voice of his father but didn't want to question it. He moved to take the pod underground to the lab. Vegeta went to the kitchen where Bulma was, hearing from Bra that he had a little bundle in his arms. The sun was moving to set in the horizon when Vegeta had arrived, so he wasn't surprised to see that the others had left already. Bra came to him with a blanket and helped him wrap the cub inside it, having some difficulty considering the tail didn't want to unwrap from the man's arm. He was able to get the tail unwound and handed off the cub to his daughter who gladly took the infant in her arms, cooing at it and singing softly. Bulma looked to her husband with a intrigued gaze.  
"You found him in a pod?" She questioned him. Vegeta watched her as she warmed a bottle of milk as Bra tried to wake up the infant from it's dead sleep.

"I was training far up north when I saw it crash land. The pod resembles aspects of what I've seen when I worked for Freiza but there are differences. I'm having Trunks' run an analysis on it to see where it came from." Vegeta's eyes went to his daughter as he heard soft growls and whimpers starting to come from the small babe in her arms. Bulma took the milk out and brought it over to her daughter, both parents watching as Bra was able to coax the small cub to take the nipple of the bottle. Finally it's eyes opened and it took all by surprise. Bright purple eyes stared at them all. He took the bottle and drank from it, staring at all three but the eyes fully rested on Vegeta, watching him. Black met purple and the cub let his lips leave the bottle as he began to cry, his stubby arms reaching for the sayain Prince. Vegeta was slightly taken by surprise but Bra didn't hesitate on giving the infant back to her father who had no choice but to take him. The babe instantly calmed, his tail wrapping around the sayain's arm and holding onto the man's shirt. Vegeta stared down at the cub.

"He seems to already be attached to you." Bulma was smiling when she said that, and Bra was sharing the same grin on her face. Why had the cub already attached itself to him? Was it because Vegeta had already initiated the first touch and that's what the cub went off on? If so, the Prince knew he was screwed. He had heard of several species like that, going off of touch by the first person. No doubt this cub would think of him as his father. Great, without even knowing it, Vegeta just adopted something in which he had no idea what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Snorts- Ok so here's how this works, considering I already did the whole disclaimer at the begining of the story, i'm not going to continue to say it. We all know that I dont know them...HOWEVER, the new species and obviously the stuff that doesn't EXIST in the DBZ universe is mine. Any attempt to steal that away and I will send my horde of ravage man-eating unicorns...**

**Considering I had enough thoughts and stuff to even continue into a second chapter...well yeah, i decided to continue on. This chapter wil hold a lot of information so keep up? Things will slowly be introduced and time jumps will happen. I will be NOTING when time jumps happen so you don't go all "WTH" on me.**

_**pallyndrome :**_** grammar is like my worst...but rest assure at least my spelling wont suffer. It's a working progress.**

_**LasVegas0e :**_** the exclamations help lol. Since you did review and encourage a continuation, perhaps it shall be more than simply two little weak chapters...plus, i always have a bad note on leaving it at cliff hangers.**

_**Enemiesuandi :**_** The cub is a big key, plus I always actually liked the whole Vegeta Jr. Goku Jr thing. Considering I made it to where Trunks and Bra are BOTH single(for reasons i assure you)there is no Vegeta Jr. but yes, with Goku gone, Vegeta needs a little attachment and who better than a kid that looks like him!**

**Again, apologizing ahead of time for a bit of OOC-ness. If you have suggestions and request, please fee free to let me know. One more thing...the blasted cub needs a name. Help me.**

* * *

_One Week Passes_

Vegeta wasn't necessarily bothered with the cub as the week passed. In fact, the cub itself would spend most of its time with either him or Trunks. During any time of feeding sessions or bathing he would crawl on his own to either Bulma or Bra. It was nearing the end of the week and Bulma had come down with a small sickness, rendering her weaker than before. It caused the sayain Prince to abandon his training and stay by his mate's beside, caring for her gently. Though he still hardly comforted her like she wanted, he was still there. When Vegeta was gone for too long, the cub would cry and shake the entire house until the sayain prince showed his face in which the cub attached himself to the man. Bra and Trunks enjoyed teasing their father, Trunks getting the brute force of his father's annoyance with several punches and slaps across his head. Bra on the other hand was safe from her father's wrath, until he got her back with turning the water heater off during one of her showers which actually caused the man to smirk in amusement As the day was closing to an end, Pan and Goku Jr. had come over with Goten and his pregnant wife. Vegeta left the cub downstairs with Trunks at that point, the white child clinging to his brother's back as the long tail was wrapped around his midsection. Goten eyed the little head that perked behind Trunks' long hair.  
"What is that thing?" Goten asked, pointing to it as the feline infant began to growl. Trunks rubbed the tail gently to calm it, the growls sounding more cute than menacing.  
"Dad found it during his training up north. We've had him for a week." He welcomed his friend and his wife in as Pan followed and Goku Jr. at once looked to Vegeta's chair in the living room but didn't see the sayain Prince occupying it.  
"Where is uncle 'Geta?" Goku Jr. said with a frown. Pan patted the child's head as Bra came out with refreshments, answering before Trunks had a chance to.  
"He's upstairs with mom right now. She's sick and he's caring for her." She cooed at him, bending down to give the three year old a glass. He took it but the frown on his face didn't leave. Trunks gave a chuckle and led their guest to the living room where they sat and relaxed.  
"So how did he find him exactly?" Trunks grabbed a cup after his sister placed the tray down.  
"He said he was up north, about a five hour flight from here if you weren't rushing. He came from the sky, and in his own pod. I've been doing an analysis on it for the lat week and I almost have enough to actually find out where it came from. Once mom fell ill though, he's been preoccupied so I haven't told him anything yet." The young cub was peering over Trunks' shoulder, staring at the off green color of the tea in the cup. His small stubby hands were gripping on the man's shirt, holding onto him like a monkey child would. Goten's wife gave a small laugh, her swollen belly making strange movements from the babe inside her.  
"Does he have a name yet?" She asked. Trunks reached back to scratch the ears gently.  
"Not yet. Mom suggested Dad name him but you know my dad. He can't really name things. If anything he'd just call it Cub." They shared a laugh.  
"How come he is just sticking to you?" Trunks looked back at the cub in question, watching it as it stared at them all.  
"Its weird, but after monitoring him for this week, he only really clings to me and my dad when we train or just out of the office. He doesn't go to Bra or my mom unless he's hungry or needs to be pampered or changed. He's pretty smart." The expressions on their faces were surely of shock as they stared at the cub. Goku Jr. tilted his head a bit when the infant finally saw him.  
"He barely looks three months!" Pan actually exclaimed this time. Trunks helped the cub down as he moved to the ground where Goku Jr. sat.  
"I've been running tests on what he could possibly be but I keep running into a dead end. I have found out that even though his body ages slowly, his mind is much faster at developing. Mentally, he's as developed as Junior." Trunks motioned to Goku Jr. as the cub literally crawled up on the three year old. He laughed and began to lightly play with the babe. Trunks gave a smile, glancing to his sister when she walked back with snacks.  
"Don't worry about being rough, the cub can take it. Dad dropped him twice and he didn't so much as fuse." Bra beamed some as Trunks held up his finger and chuckled.  
"Actually, he landed on his feet twice. He does have feline attributes despite his body." Goten looked over at the cub as Goku Jr. and he rolled and played on the ground. His wife gave a soft giggle.  
"He's adorable." The adults chuckled some and enjoyed the company of each other. While they enjoyed the company, Vegeta rested beside his bed-stricken wife, his arm gently around her frail body and his other holding a tablet, looking over and reading what Trunks had found. He didn't need to be told anything when the young man would house everything in the database in which Vegeta could gain simply from getting it on the tablet. He could hear the ragged breathing and feel her weakened body beneath his bare palm. He paused in his reading to gaze down at her. He knew it was coming. Her death would be soon and he'd be alone. True, his children would be around but this was his wife. His beautiful human mate that would leave him and go into the afterlife. He a grunted sigh, feeling her move when he let it out. She moved a little to get comfortable again and then relaxed in her sleep. His finger tips danced along her bare shoulder. He had asked her previously if she would like to be eternal. She declined. It made his stomach flip in pain. Knowing that she actually _wanted_ to die.  
He closed his eyes and took a breath. He could hear the laughter from downstairs and knew that the Son family had come over like expected. Reverting his eyes back to the device in his hand, he moved his thumb around to read what Trunks had found so far. His lips pinched in a line. The technology of the pod was far more advance than he was expecting but it wasn't that that actually made Vegeta's stomach do flips. It was the fact that the said galaxy it came from was a four year trip even with their fastest ship. So how fast did this pod truly travel? At what speed, and how old was the infant in reality? True, comparing it to humans, it looked extremely young and the way it gripped now was far beyond what a human child could do. He rolled through the information more and gave an inward growl. The pod had recording devices, both voice and video. He slowly placed the tablet down quietly and moved from the position on the bed. Covering her warmly, she still slept. Staring at her for a moment, he finally bent in to kiss her forehead and then left.  
He was heading for the lab. He needed to asses the pod himself. Once he was down in the living area, he went the opposite direction to avoid the group, heading the back way and entering the lab after a few touch codes. He made his way to where his son had placed the pod on an small platform, many things running into it and calculating screens full of information. If it had a recording, it was possible to grab the information. Had Trunks begun to try it. His brows creased together until he heard someone walking in behind him. He could registered the chi and grunted.  
"Where you able to get any data?" He asked with the same roughness in his tone. Trunks moved to join his father at the desk, pressing a few buttons.  
"Not yet, but I've been running the decoding program for a bit. I'm sure you saw the information on mother's tablet?" It was a question and Vegeta gave a nod.  
"How long?" Trunks turned from his father's stated question, pressing more buttons to try and see how much of the de-coding there was.  
"it's been running for about six hours so far. It looks like it's got a program installed where it records every thirty seconds. I'm sure there is a memory unit that holds all of it. But what I found recently I haven't put in the report cause I don't want mom to worry." His tone changed from confident to worry as he turned to look at his father. Vegeta caught the tone quickly and turned to face his son, his hard black eyes staring at him.  
"Tell me," he practically growled. Trunks stood up straighter and pulled up another screen.  
"According to the information I gathered, the pod came from here," he said, pointing to the map he had outstretched on the large monitor before them. Vegeta looked up, his arms crossed over his chest as he let his son continue. "We know that with our fastest ship, it takes three years to get there. With this pod though, it's speed and power alone is very high tech, but the bothersome information..." He turned to look at his father. "Is that the video and voice recording transmissions not only record every thirty seconds, its also getting transmitted across this universe. Everything that happened the first day you encountered him could already be there with whoever sent him in the first place." The new itself was bothersome. Hell the other z warriors if they were still young would have been worried. However, in Vegeta's case, a smirk creased on his lips.  
"Can you project how long the waves take to reach there?" Vegeta asked, still looking at the monitor before them.  
"I can, it will take me a while though. I might have everything I need by Monday." Trunks answered with a smile. Vegeta continued to smirk but soon, his thoughts began to linger on the dying life-force above him. If he were to leave, Bulma had a chance of dying without him around. Trunks noticed his father's frown and ended up sharing it. He moved slowly, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad..." The sayain prince shoved off the arm and growled softly.  
"Don't comfort me." Anyone could hear the painful strain in his voice. Trunks only frowned deeper when his father stalked out. He gave a sigh and glanced back at the computer. Whoever sent the cub, must have a plan.

* * *

Mounted and populating the wall before a large throne, the room was dark and hardly well light besides the several desks before the monitors and smaller forms sitting within the chairs. Their bodies varied of various animals found across the universe, most very dark in their shade of scales and fur. Upon each of their heads were large like helmets that helped screen the video feed and voice feed from the various pods. As they sent off about thirty small new borns, most of the went into uninhabited planets, leaving most children to actually die. One video however, once transmitted back, took all the monitors by surprise as a gasp sounded in the dark hall. Upon the throne, a dark figure sat, his tail twisting and twitching as he snarled out an order in a strange language At once the single video populated the screen. Another shouting snarl. The screen froze.  
Vegeta's face was on the screen, staring at the seat where the cub most surly sat. The deep throatful growl echoed int he room that soon turned into a dark laughter. His voice was deep, and dangerous as he spoke in the common tongue.  
"Prince Vegeta... unbelievable. A sayain still lives." He stood, the darkness of the room still not shielding any light on him as he stalked over closer, his face still darkened, unable to see. The smaller life forms below him didn't dare to glance back as they felt their bodies shiver.  
"What pod number was that?" He snarled.  
"P-pod number 7 s-sir." A small petite voice answered. He grabbed a tablet from a smaller bird like figure that moved to stand next to him, looking at the information.  
"The albino grylin cub. He was a genetic experiment wasn't he?" He murmured to his workers. The figure beside him gave a bow and left as another form, slightly smaller joined up, his face also darkened.  
"Yes sir. His blood was taken from the Monarch's body guard and mixed with the blood of the ice leroa off Planet XII in the 12th Galaxy." The man gave a snort.  
"That explains the white fur. Send a scout to the planet." He said, looking back up at the video feed. "Continue the feed." As it was playing again, the large form and his assistant watched the screen. They fast forward some of it before it stop recording, not able to retrieve more. It was at a few moments later that sirens began to blare up. He gave a growl as one of the smaller forms turned to face the larger figure.  
"Sir! They are trying to de-code the transmitter." The small voice announced. He only chuckled.  
"Let them. If I can get the attention of the last sayain, we might just be able to get what we want." His assistant gave a chuckle and moved closer, his face showing. Deep teal eyes shown in the dim light, his hair practically on fire. The leader's hand went and rested on his neck, the hand padded and clawed, his body full of soft bristled fur.  
"I'll go...I can blend in perfectly." He gave a larger smirk and looked back as golden eyes gleamed at his through the darkness.  
"Go then. take the fastest ship." The smaller figure gave a head bow as the hand released his neck and he left. Golden eyes once again landed on the frozen picture of Vegeta. "Soon Vegeta..very _very _soon."

* * *

Trunks was getting frustrated. Normally the de-coding wouldn't take as long as it was. Not to mention, it was the third time that afternoon that the power shut off. Was and had it really been taking that much energy to trace the transmissions? It wasn't until a circuit blew that the lights went off and he heard both Goku Jr. and the cub crying. He also caught the flared chi of his father and groaned softly. Within seconds his father was downstairs with a clinging cub and Goku Jr. on his person.  
"What the hell," he snarled at him. Trunks gave a hopeless shrug.  
"I can't help that! You're the one that wants me to rush here!" The half-sayain exclaimed as the generator kicked in and brought up the power again. Vegeta stalked over, still with a clinging cub on around his neck and Goku Jr. on his leg, unplugging the whole thing.  
"I know what I said damnit! Just drop it for tonight." He snarled, turning and walking back upstairs with some difficultly. Trunks sighed and grabbed his cup as he followed his father upstairs. Goten was standing up, waiting for them both as he gave a small wave to Trunks.  
"Say Trunks, could I see the space pod?" Vegeta turned to the Son child when his gaze was directed to Trunks. He saw Vegeta's gaze at his best friend and gave another groan-full sigh.  
"Have to ask my dad Goten..." He ended up muttering. He felt like a damn kid again with Vegeta acting like a damn mother hen. It was strange really, but Trunks wasn't going to push anything. Goten turned to Vegeta and before he even got a word out, Vegeta snorted.  
"Go ahead. Just don't touch it...Kami knows your father would even if I said not to." The sayain prince grumbled as Goku Jr. finally released his leg and simply grabbed his tail as the prince walked back in the living room. Out of his children and even young Goku Jr., Vegeta and the youngster had their tails. Going to super sayain four helped him achieve it back, and now, Vegeta was keen on keeping his tail. Goten though laughed at Vegeta's comment considering it would have been true. Even Trunks shared a smile as he led Goten down to the lab.  
"He's right though, my dad would have so done it," Goten laughed. Trunks gave himself his own chuckle.  
"He won't admit it, but I think my dad would have laughed if Goku did do it," Trunks answered with a grin. Goten laughed louder at it as he followed Trunks down further. "Here it is," Trunks motioned to the metallic pod. Goten moved closer to inspect it, giving a whistle.  
"Damn...no window? It looks like the pods your mom used to house a while back." Trunks gave him a sounding nod.  
"Yeah, I've looked into it and the design is practically identical. There are only a few things different, like this pod actually transmits video and audio. I was trying to track and de-code where the source was but," He gave a sigh. "The power went out when I got close." Goten moved away from his inspection, standing beside his best friend as he rubbed his chin some before putting his hands in his pockets.  
"You think whoever is at the other end is a threat?" Goten's question made Trunks actually pause. What if it was a trap? His lips pinched in a line and suddenly he was bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"My dad seems to be taking his own precautions...I guess I should too. Whatever and whoever is on the other end, I hope they receive these videos and audios to know that we are no threat. But if that's the case, they might be like Freiza and want to just destroy us. It isn't common knowledge that my father is still alive, or sayain. The Earthlings don't even know anythign anymore after the fight with Baby. It was something we wished for." Trunks gave a sigh, letting himself fall back on his chair as Goten rested on a clear spot on the work bench nearby. "I think my dad's hitting that time where he knows my mother's close to her death bed, and with her being sick isn't making it easier. I can't imagine what he feels." Trunks ended up muttering. He felt for his father, knowing that he was truly the last sayain pureblood. Goten gave a frown as well, letting a sigh escape his lips.  
"What do you think he'd do after your mom dies?"  
"Wallow in self pity?" Both heads turned at a new voice, seeing Bra standing at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed and her stature much like her fathers. Trunks frowned with a creased brows.  
"Honestly Bra, we are serious." Bra gave a scoff at her brother, walking up and grabbing a stool as she joined the two.  
"So am I. Dad is the type to do that. He'll probably be all sad and pissed off cause he couldn't stop it and then just sulk for the rest of his miserable life." Bra's tone was all held in seriousness until Goten realized something. They were down here, while his wife, Goku Jr. and Vegeta were upstairs.  
"Oh god you left your dad alone with my wife!" Forgetting what was even happening, the youngest son bolted up the stairs. Trunks narrowed his eyes at his sister, giving a grunt, his scowl much like his father's.  
"Bra, dad is stronger than that," he argued.  
"Look at me and tell me I'm not right though."  
"Maybe the cub will help," Trunks said in a hopeful way which only made Bra sigh.  
"We can't count on it. We're just going to have to wait and see," She mumbled. Trunks let his head hang some before standing up slowly.  
"Come on, let's head up. Goten did have a point."  
"Oh give it a break, Pan is up there. She and dad get along fine," Bra grumbled, joining her brother as they walked up the stairs. There wasn't screaming or anything bad as they walked inside the living room and saw Pan and Vegeta actually playing a chess game. Vegeta by the looks of it was winning, the disgruntled look on Pan saying it all. Goku Jr. watched from between Vegeta's legs, sitting on the floor before the prince while the cub was beign held by Goten's wife. Goten was beside her, tickling the cub's stomach. Bra glanced over at Trunks with a smirk.  
"Told you," she beamed.  
"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...don't ask about the whole galaxy thing. totally made that up. Information regarding the Ice Leroa and Grylin will be explained further on...for now, you are in the dark..muhahahaha..Remember the fire-haired guy -whispers- he important.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mhmm, worked better than I thought. With thoughts brewing and all. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the sibiling rivarly with Bra and Trunks, I always liked thinking that they got along but butted heads a lot. Trunks is similar to his dad while Bra is more like her mother unless she's pissed then she's like her dad. **

**And if you haven't figured it out by now, yes, Bulma will be dying. I am a huge B/V fan and this will be a big jump and possibly you might all hate me for it, but it's for the better. You'll see. In fact you might love me later.**

**Alright, also let me note, that when I DO a time jump, I like to do a large summary page of WHAT HAPPENED before I get straight to the present. I will go ahead and note as well that it takes at least a Week for all the video/audio transmissions to reach the planet in which the cub came from. So yeah..**

**If you haven't noticed, I will be aiming the word count for each chapter between 3K and 5K so yeah, expect it. **

_**enemiesuandi: **_**Oh yes, the universe is never safe with a sayain alive. muhhahahahaha! **

* * *

_Two week Jump_

He knew it was going to happen. As the weeks dragged by for the sayain prince, Bulma was becoming weaker and weaker and soon he was carrying her everywhere, taking her where she wanted and needed to be. Her body was weaker, her chi slowly loosing its spark. He never thought a heart could ache so much like his muscles did through a hard work out. He barely left her bedside during the lasting weeks, Trunks and Bra having to make up time with the cub as it constantly would cry for the sayain. Goku Jr. was to the point he could travel to the house by himself after he promised his Gran that he could make it without getting lost. However, the young child would feel the distress fromt he sayain prince every time he came around. Though all three tried to comfort the pain striken sayain, he refused to allow such comfort. At one point through the second week, Trunks exploded on him, telling his father that it was just going to happen and to not rotate his life around it. Vegeta never hqad been taken back by his before until that moment. The two had lashed out, and it was Bulma's heated heartbeat that caused the prince to stop in his actions and retreat in hateful spite towards his son. The days that followed, Trunks locked himself in the lab until Bra talked to them both and explained that the conidiotns they left in would strain Bulma if they continued to be such cold to each other. The cub wasn't fairing well, and it was Bra who was grateful that Goku Jr. visited as much as he did. The toddler would play and keep tabs on the cub when it would cry for her father. Within the time, Trunks was finally able to trace the transmissions back but still couldn't find anything to use. He kept the cordinated knowing his father would maybe want to go there or monitor the area. It wasn't impossible considering that Caspule Corporation was now in work of a satalite to shoot farther in other galaxies. It was something that Trunks was pushing for. He wanted to see if his father really was the last sayain. A deep part of him hoped that his father wasn't alone. He didn't stop the audio and video transmissions though and began to record them himself, hooking it to several monitors to see just how well the audio was and were able to catch. They were only as good as to capture voices in the lab and nothing else. Trunks was siliently thankful for that.  
Upstairs, Vegeta's head rested on the side of the bed, his hand wrapped in Bulma's. Her other hand was carefully combing through his wild dark brown locks. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. The doctor had come by earlier that morning to check up on her. She was dying, and Vegeta hated to admit that he was scared. His breathing was hardly seen as it was strained. He was holding eveyrthing in, resting there with his eyes closed, refusing to even let the thoguht of tears cross his mind. He would be loosing her to something he couldn't control and after trying to push her to wish for youth again so that she could spend more time with him. How or why had she refused? Was she truly ready to die? He didn't squeeze his hand that held hers but the other was gripping the blanket. He squeezed that one instead. Bulma heard the tear.  
"Vegeta, don't tear the sheets." Even her voice was weak but it was still soothing as ever to the prince's ears. He really couldn't help hismelf. He gave the most pathetic whine. She smiled softly and patted his head gently, running her small fingers through his hair again. "Vegeta, don't be sad." He gave a grunting scoff at her statement before lifting his head, the water of possible tears in his eyes.  
"Don't tell me not to be said woman," He growled at her softly, his voice almost broken in its tone. Bulma gave him a soft smile, moving her hand to touch his cheek. He tried not to cried, damn it all he tried not to but he couldn't help it as one escaped and traveled to her thumb. She wiped it away tenderly and he groaned, crawling in the bed with her and nuzzling into her neck and taking her in his powerful arms. He adjusted her agaisnt him, holding her gently. He was frowning, the scowl on his face turning into one that showed complete pain. Bulma's hand traced under his shirt, resting on his bare muscles. Her fingers were lightly touching his tanner skin. Vegeta's hand grazed her forehead, brushing her gray tinted hair out of her face. He felt another tear but didn't bother wiping it away. It was close. Far to could feel her slowly slipping. He swallowed hard in his throat, her hand slowly ceasing movement. He could barely register her words as her hot breath moved through the fabric of his shirft to his skin.  
"I love you Vegeta." The three words hit him like a ton of bricks. Worst than bricks, a damn chi blast that would make him struggle to stand. He couldn't form the words, they hurt so much but he forced them out.  
"Forever...and always I shall love you." His voice was strained, choked tears cracked in his tone. Tears flowed more and his hand gripped her hair gently. She was leaving him. Her hand gave one final squeeze, her eyes closing and at the moemnt, he felt her last breath leave her body. His entire body went rigged and he didn't move for several minutes. She was gone.

* * *

Trunks and Bra both stopped moving, the chi of their mother leaking down. They rushed up stairs with Goku Jr. in tow with the cub. As the door slowly opened, they stared at the scene. Vegeta was cradling the body of his wife, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in his life. Trunks and Bra both glanced at each other. Tears streaked all over Vegeta's face, dripping and falling on her soft face, still holding a small smile on her lips. Slowly the group approached, Bra first as she climbed on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. He gave a pathetic growl but didn't lash out. His daughter moved closer and held him, feeling her own tears as she joined him. Trunks soon joined after and Goku Jr with the cub curled in as well. Vegeta could feel their arms tightening around them and he felt the small cub pushing at his hand that was wrapped along Bulma's waist he slowly moved it, the cub moving to curl upon her stomach and curl against his as well, whimpering softly. He could feel the small hands of Goku Jr. on his head, curled between his spiked hair. He would have thrown them all away, pushed them, screamed, fought and run off.  
But.  
He was too hurt, to _exhausted_ to act out. His eyes glanced up to stare at the toddler's face, glancing over to his daughter who's face was buried in his neck and then finally locked eyes with his son's bright blue. He felt the hand squeeze on his shoulder. His eyes closed a little, the brows creasing as he reached out and placed his hand behind Trunks' neck and pulled him close, kissing his forehead for the first time. Trunks was surprised at the gesture and watched as he repeated the action with Bra, Goku Jr. and finally, his mother. When he began to move, they all moved away. He got off the bed, carrying and holding Bulma gently.  
"Call to arrange the funeral..." His voice was beyond weak, and full of pain. They all moved from the bed as Bra began to make it again, Vegeta waiting patiently as his daughter finished and he placed her back on. "Dress her accordingly. I need to be alone." Unchanging in his tone, Vegeta moved tot he balcony and flew off slowly. Goku Jr. frowned and went to follow. Trunks stopped him.  
"Don't Junior..."  
"But," he tried to protest.  
"Trunks is right. Dad needs to be left alone...By the way, told you so." She said, staring at her brother as she started to shoo them out, picking up the cub and handing him off to Trunks. "Now get out, I have to dress her." Trunks groaned and brought Goku Jr. with him, holding the cub as it whined and complained. Goku Jr. didn't take a chance to get shot down again, he took off running to the door. Trunks knew what he was doing.  
"Junior! Don't follow him!" It was too late as Trunks ran after him and the kid rushed out the front door. He took off in a flash, following Vegeta's chi. With the crying cub in his arms, Trunks for sure couldn't follow him. He groaned. "Damn kid is going to get his ass kicked..." He grumbled, walking back inside and trying his hardest to comfort the cub. He wouldn't stop crying. Trunks tried everything he could think of to get the infant to stop crying, but in his sad attempts to, he only continued to cry louder. He was thankful when he saw Bra walking down and seeing his frustration, went to call the funeral home herself. As she did that, Trunks went outside to try and calm the cub more.  
"Come on little guy, don't get so upset." He wasn't sure how deep the tie went with his father and the cub but if his father was so distressed, that was probably making the cub distressed as well. He was grunting when the cub smacked his face but what took him by surprised was the sheer force behind it. It made his very cheek throb. It was that moment that he felt the rising chi emitting itself from the infant. Trunks blinked and shuffled to place the cub down as he crawled around upset and pounded on the grass. He was making dents and the power surge from him was taking the half sayain by full surprise. He was surpassing even Bra's chi at full power and slowly getting to Trunk's own power limit. How powerful was this cub? The sky rocket chi burst grabbed Gohan's attention in the far reaches of his home.  
Moments later, Gohan and Goten both were there at capsule corporation, walking up to Trunks as he watched the cub continue to cry and punch and kick the ground, having made a small crater.  
"Trunks, what the hell happened?" Gohan asked loudly to get over the crying cub's vocals. Trunks didn't look over at Gohan as he spoke.  
"My mom died, dad's not here he went off and as soon as he did this guy went nuts." Goten and Gohan both frowned at the passing, Trunks glancing over. "Bra is calling everyone right now along with the funeral arrangement."  
"So why is he so distressed?" Goten asked. Trunks frowned, his lips pinched in a thin line.  
"I think the connection with my dad runs deeper than I thought," he expressed. Gohan moved closer to Trunks, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Is Vegeta okay?" Trunks gave a shrug as the answer, letting the cub rant on as the three walked inside, making sure to just keep an eye on it.  
"He went off, and Junior followed," he murmured. Trunks wasn't sure what else to say, but something was still replaying in his head. The gentle kiss that Vegeta had issued earlier on his forehead made him close his eyes. Goten was watching the cub from the window as Gohan say Bra coming out with a phone in her hand and then nodding and going back into the other room. She must have just gotten off the phone with Pan or Goten's wife. Gohan glanced back over to Trunks who looked almost looked deep in thought.  
"Trunks, are you and Bra okay?" The question hit Trunks harder than he thought. His mother had passed away, his father was possibly depressed and destroying something and he and his sister were the only two holding it in so well. It didn't take long for Trunks to break down, his legs shaking as he fell and his face went into his hands. He gave a choke cry and Gohan was quick to wrap his arms around Trunks and comfort him. Goten watched his brother comfort his best friend, frowning a little as he walked over and joined with just a back rub some.  
Bra walked in to see her brother had already cracked. She was close to it as well but was very capable of not breaking down. It didn't help when Goten moved from Trunks and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. His features held concern for her as she forced a smile but took the comfort and moved to wrap her arms around him. Goten held her tightly. Bra gripped onto him tighter and allowed her eyes to close, gritting her teeth.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do. Punch crap, destroy things, sit there and just scream. He was so lost in his raging emotions he just ended up floating there above the wasteland. His eyes were glazed over as he lowered himself down. When his boots touched the grass he wasted no time, in anger, frustration and pure rage he slammed his fist down into the earth as the ground buckled and formed a large crater, the wave of the hit causing the trees around him to flatten on the ground. He gave a cry, a roaring cry as he powered up to his ascended super sayain and began to just throw his chi balls into the sky before once again slamming both his fists hard into the crater once more. He was growling deep in his throat, his eyes closed as fresh tears streamed down his face. Damn death, damn it! He felt himself shake in an unemotional balance. He never really hugged himself before but today, at that moment, he was. Only his soft sobs echoed around him, his hands gripping his arms so tightly he could possibly cut the circulation.  
"Damn you...damn you!" He cried out again, his black eyes opening as he stared up into the cloudy sky. He let his head fall back on his chest as he leaned back and let his as fall on the ground, sitting there and shutting his eyes again. The clouds above began to form more, thundering clapping overhead as a few moments later the rain began to fall. Vegeta welcomed it silently. He rested his arms on his legs, sitting there in his deep crater. He wasn't expecting anyone, no one. Until he heard something crying. No.

_Someone._

"Junior." the sayain prince muttered. Vegeta recognized the young toddlers cry almost in an instant. He gave a groan and tried to ignore it until it became louder and more distressful. What the hell was the toddler doing here anyways? He growled a little as he stood up and floated out of the crater, going to where he heard the boy crying. He walked from that moment, his arms folded across his chest as the water mixed in now with the already gone tears. He saw the boy huddled in a cave. So that's that was causing the cries to echo more. He gave a grunt, the boy seeing him in the rain standing there and looking unimpressed. Vegeta and Goku Jr. stared at each other for a bit before Vegeta finally grumbled incoherently and unfolded his arms, the young sayain mix rushing into his arms like a damned tank as the prince actually grunted from the collision.  
"'Geta!" The boy cried out as he gripped onto the older sayain. "I was looking and it started raining and the sky was really mad!" The thunder clapped again and it caused the boy to cry out in fright. Vegeta gave a sigh. '_He's afraid of thunder...'_ He mused in his thoughts, wrapping his arms around the toddler and kicking off the ground, bolting straight up an into the sky, past the clouds and above the storm. Goku Jr. still clasped onto him until they were above the storm clouds, the sun along the horizon. He blinked some before letting go and Vegeta took his position back, arms folded across his chest. He wasn't going to comment on the fear when the prince himself had one. He didn't bother even thinking abut it either.  
"I told you I wanted to be alone. I swear you're like Kakarott." He grumbled with an eye roll. Goku Jr. turned to look at him, frowning some.  
"Would great grandpa also try to comfort you too 'Geta?" Vegeta hated the nickname, but for some reason, liked it when the kid would use it. He remember Kakarott using it. He gave a soft smirk before making his face go blank again.  
"Yes," he all but growled. His eyes flashed over to Goku Jr. and saw that damned grin. It was goofy, childish and it reminded him of the fun loving sayain. '_Damn runt._' Vegeta groaned in his thoughts. He had made an ever lasting impression on Vegeta since his birth and even the parents found it amazing how Vegeta's very presence could calm the young boy down. He was more human than anything, but the sayain part of him was so dominate. He held in another grin at the thought. Even Bulma would gloat about Vegeta having an affect on kids. He could honestly recall his affect on kids when he first met up with them wasn't all too great.  
So what in the hell changed?  
He stopped trying to figure that out after Bra was born. He caught Goku Jr. staring at him more and it dawned on him then that the kid was probably confused on why he was even staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but something spiked. He quickly went on the defensive and turned. It was coming from the corporation and he was about to make like a bullet towards his home until he felt another one.  
"What the hell." He growled as his head twisted around again to the direction where Satan City was. Goku Jr. must had felt it as he saw from the corner of his eye how the young child went into a defensive stance. He knew Pan had been showing and teaching the kid, hell even he dragged the young boy into the gravity chamber on several occasions to train. But this? He had no idea what was causing either one. His attention went to Goku Jr.  
"Go back to the corporation. And _stay_ there this time." He commanded. The toddler opened his mouth to protest but the sheer look the prince gave him told him he'd better keep his mouth shut and do as he was told. He took off back towards the corporation as Vegeta took off towards Satan City. No doubt the boy wanted to go there since Pan and his parents were residents there, but the size of the spike was not what he was ready for. Vegeta felt confident enough that in his higher form of super sayain four he'd be able to destroy whatever made threat to this planet. He hadn't travelled this fast in ages but was glad he kept his body in top condition. As he reached Satan City, he landed and began walking. When he began his flight towards the city, the large spike had dropped down. He knew whoever or whatever made it was still in the city since he didn't feel it leave. Walking through the streets, he kept his eyes sharp as he looked around. Most of the inhabitants knew of him from the tournaments he would take part in, but mostly as the Capsule Corporation President's father. He was accustom to them shying away from him because of their fright that he would do something not so nice since it was Vegeta's nature.  
Today however, Vegeta wasn't caring about the stares. His wife had died and today, of all days, there was a power spike. Stupid timing on the victim's part. Vegeta was not in a mood to play or even play like he was with other fights in the past like Android #18 and Cell. As he walked through and turned some streets, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Vegeta!" He turned his head to see the elder Pan walking towards him. Her features were surprised and he knew why. What the hell would Vegeta be doing here? But it wasn't doubtful that she felt the spike too. She may be old, but she never lost her touch, at least Vegeta didn't think she had. Once she got closer, Vegeta felt eyes on him. His head snapped up and he looked around. Some people were staring but turned sharply away when his pure body language seemed to scream 'paranoid'. He scanned the faces until his black eyes landed on a pair of teal. He had only brushed over but swore he saw a smirk. He jerked back to where he saw the eyes but they were not there. Nothing was there. Had he seen something? He didn't even hear Pan talking to him until she actually smacked his arm. He gave a growl before turning to look at her.  
"Vegeta, I take it you felt it too." So she had sensed it. Vegeta gave a sharp nod then turned to face her.  
"I sent Junior back to the corporation. Another spike was there," Vegeta noted softly, his voice not expressing any pain that he was in from the death. Pan knew to look beneath his mask though and knew he was hurting.  
"I felt that one too. Bra called me. Vegeta, she is in a better place," Pan tried to say. Vegeta only growled at her, his arms folding defensively over his chest as he stared at her. She was frowning and he saw her concern. It was similar to Gohan's face. She was his daughter after all.  
"I don't want to hear that shit. All I know is that Kakarott better take time out of his undead life to see her." Pan couldn't help but give a small laugh at Vegeta's statement. She never thought he'd say something like that before. She laid a hand on his arm and patted it. The sayain didn't shove her away but only rolled his eyes some.  
"I'm sure grandpa will," Pan promised. Vegeta didn't smile but he could feel those eyes on him again. Once more he glanced around but saw nothing.  
"Let's head back. Whatever it was, it's bound to show up again," he began to stalk away until Pan cleared her throat and he stopped to turn.  
"Can I get a lift?" She asked with a smile. Vegeta stared at her. Damn her. Either that, or damn his soft spot _for _her. He sighed with a grunt and walked over, lifting her up and kicking off the ground, heading back to the corporation.

Not far from the scene, a man leaned against the side of a building, playing off the 'human' part well. His fiery hair rested upon his shoulders, tied back loosely in a pony tail. His dark teal eyes watched his target, arms folded and his stature relaxed. So Vegeta felt his chi spike? It would be the only reason he looked so paranoid. He gave a chuckle which alerted his partner.  
"Did you catch what they said?" The man turned to look at his companion. Dark black hair with deep blue streaks, short and spiked atop his head mirrored his handsome features. His eyes were a deep pool of forest green with a center of ice blue around his pupil.  
"I'm not deaf Daniek. I heard them." Daniek came closer and gave a snort as his eyes watched the two leave the city.  
"That old woman, she is perhaps sayain?" He questioned. His partner gave a disgusted grunt through his nose.  
"That's ridiculous. She didn't look sayain at all," he said as he pushed off the wall and gave his arms a few stretches. Daniek turned to him.  
"Serafino, it is possible. When they get a good distance, we should follow closely. Obviously Vegeta doesn't live in this city." Serafino gave a snorting, rolling his eyes some as Daniek looked at him with a brow raise. The man was well beyond his own years and he only grumbled some in response to a 'sure' which was good enough for the dark haired companion. "Until then, I want to look around." He turned to Serafino. "Don't make a wreck of things will you?" He warned with a whining tone, knowing full and well that Serafino loved to torment people. It was the reason Daniek joined him on the assignment. To keep him in line.

* * *

**A/N: so you can now throw things at me but -motions to very large shield surrounding her- you can't get through...so yeah. Alright, as you can see, you can get more info on the fiery guy (called Serafino which I know sounds girlish but it's actually a Latin male name that means 'Fiery One') and his lovely companion who's basically like his best friend named Daniek(i deprived it from Daniel if you can't tell) **

**I just want to note...THAT THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. More so on the fact that death scenes that are that HEARTWARMING are always painful to me cause I'll be honest I cried when i was writing it. Want the worst part? I WAS AT WORK! Yes, people did ask why i was crying and when i gave them the reason, you better believe that they just stared at me and was like "you're a nerd" Duly noted, move on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we are again. Hmm, this update was a bit later due to I had to actually catch up with other things and not to mention I needed a LITTLE bit of help. He knows who he is.**

**Anyways, I don't want to make this long, but this will NOT have a very big time jump, in fact it's focused more around our lovely little OOCs and more of a paraniod Vegeta.**

**If you haven't noticed already, the reason I tage Vegeta and Trunks and not Bra or Pan or them is cause it will more so focus on THOSE TWO. And NO there is nothing going on between Trunks and Gohan. Ditto with Goten and Bra. They are just very close. Duh. As far as the strange relation Pan and Vegeta have along with Junior(Goku Jr. who will now be refered to AS Junior cause I swear I forget to have the Jr. half the time) I LIKE IT just like that. Its funny, and slightly humours to me. A little bit OOC but again, I'm TRYING...so give me a break here.**

_**WolfstarxPiccolo: **_**Thank you kindly for the review :3 it made my day.**

**I just want to also note, that these songs are what kept my muse for this chapter.  
-****Minutes to Midnight album by Linkin Park  
-She-wolf by David Guetta  
-Dear Agony Album and Phobia Album by Breaking Benjamin  
-Away from the Sun by Three Doors Down  
-I remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch**

* * *

Landing softly in the grass, Vegeta instantly saw Junior trying to calm the source of the spiked power. The cub. He was surprised to say the least that the cub would have so much power hidden within its small body. He walked over as Junior held up the cub to him, the cub instantly clinging to the sayain and finally calming down. Vegeta held the cub so tenderly as he rubbed his head tenderly, his lips resting against the cub's forehead. Junior watched the two as Pan went in to see Gohan still comforting Trunks who had moved from the floor to the couch. Bra was resting in Goten's arms with his wife holding her hand as well. Bra's eyes however were on her brother in concern. She never saw him this distraught before. At once the group inside after hearing the cries cease, looked out to see Vegeta standing there, holding the cub in his arms with Junior now hugging the man's leg. Almost stiffly did Trunks leave Gohan's embrace and walked outside. Vegeta turned his head to see his eldest staring at him. Vegeta could see the pain stricken greif on his son's features as well as the dried tears that still streaked his face. Vegeta's face was clear of such tears before but seeing his son renewed the feeling of what was lost to them. Moving the cub to his single arm he walked over to him, both unsure what to even do. Trunks swallowed uneasily, staring at his father and the cub. Jealous racked his body but before he could even react, Vegeta's hand went to his shoulder and grabbed his jacket, pulling him into a single arm crushing hug. Trunks let his arms wrap around his father as he buried his head in Vegeta's shoulder and held him. The cub stared up at the two as they embraced, fresh tears streaking down Trunks' face.  
Vegeta could feel the same wanted tears surfacing but refused to let them fall. Instead, he let his son use him for once in his life. He shut his eyes, not listening as the others came out and Bra moved in closer, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's waist and nestling her face into his shoulder as she also nuzzled the cub's head fur. Vegeta at this point wished he had more than two arms. He let the hugs linger for a moment before he started to move away from it. He stared back at his son who didn't dare look up, afraid to be possibly rediculed for even crying. Vegeta's lips formed a frown as he used his free hand to wipe the tears away from Trunks' cheeks. Those deep blue eyes stared at him. He glanced over at Bra, her own face just a spitting image of Bulma. He urged the cub to curl around his shoulders as he then touched Bra's cheek gently. She gave hima warm smile. He didn't return it but gave a sutle nod. He patted Trunks' shoulder gently before squeezing it again. He never was one for words and so, he left in silence with the cub clinging to his neck. The two followed their father in as Junior went in as well behind them.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Vegeta hadn't locked himself in the gravity room yet. In fact, Gohan, Goten and Pan were surprised off the fact that Vegeta sat on the couch with both Bra and Trunks beside him as people began to show to get Bulma ready for the funeral that would take part tomorrow. The cub rested easy in Vegeta's lap as Bra was laying down, feeding the cub a bottle while he rested in her father's lap. Trunks was comfortably leaning on Vegeta, going over one of his tablets with the de-coded information of the transmissions fromt he pod capusle. Though Gohan would start a converssation, it would soon die later on. Vegeta was content witht he silence, and so were his children. There was a knock as Vegeta gazed up when Goten went to get the door, spying Dende and Mr. Popo when they walked into view. Dende gave a nod in Vegeta's direction as the sayain returned the gesture. The namek looked older now, but not as old as Kami had. He was after all ranging around the same year as Gohan and heaven knows that Namek's also have a long life span like Sayains. Gohan was able to sustain his own conversation with Dende around until Vegeta stiffened and Trunks tensed with him. Everyone went quiet.  
Another spike.  
Vegeta shufftled to move as Bra took the cub into her arms. Trunks threw his tablet on the side cushion and stood with Vegeta. Goten at once was on his feet, there was no way in hell he'd miss anything again. Vegeta knew the spike, and it had to have been from previous. Pan watched the sayain prince with keen eyes. He caught hers and gave a snort. It was, had to be the same person or thing that did it before. Now, they were much closer. He turned to see Trunks and Goten ready to follow.  
"Split up. Don't fly around. Act normal." Vegeta gave out orders and the two were quick to follow them as all three left the house. Bra looked to Gohan.  
"Don't you think it's a little strange that the same day mom dies, that there are energy spikes?" Gohan gave frown to her question.  
"I can sense your concern. It is a bit strange," he voiced. Pan looked over at Goten's wife.  
"You were luck for a bit Emily," she all but groaned. Emily gave a frown as her hands settled on her stomach of the unborn child.  
"Goten wont get hurt will he?" She sounded overly worried in her question. Gohan gave a comforting pat on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta and Trunks won't let anything happen to him."  
"My dad won't let him die," Bra growled as she stood and joined them on the other couch, still feeding the cub. "He may never admit it, but you guys are like his other family." Gohan gave a soft laugh to Bra's statement.  
"I already knew that Bra. Vegeta is kinda like an uncle, though I'd never say it to his face." He gave a laugh, happy at least that the atmosphere was a bit softer. Bulma would have wanted it this way. Bra stuck her tongue out at the man but smiled as the cub gave a growling whine. She smiled and handed him off to Gohan. "Hey, why do I get him?" He gave a small squeak of protest as the cub reached up and grabbed at his glasses.  
"Because you're the guy. He doesn't play with girls." Junior gave a giggle as Gohan put the cub down on the floor with the toddler.  
"Grandpa that's not fair!" Junior exclaimed as Pan gave a laugh. The cub crawled over to growl and mew at Junior as the two wrestled around a bit. Bra turned her head to glance outside. The sun was already close to setting and the evening was right around the corner. How long would they search?

Trunks had taken the west road while Goten went east. Vegeta went south. The power spike was here and the sayain prince knew it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act casual. It was his eyes that gave him away, constantly scanning around with each corner he turned in search. Watching him was Daniek, his deep forest green eyes staring at him. He could feel Serafino was further away, possibly stalking the younger two half-breeds Daniek needed to get Vegeta alone and so far, it was working to his favor. '_I need to get him away from the crowds.'_ Daniek growled inside his thoughts as he stalked the sayain prince. Vegeta could feel the eyes but didn't glance back, turning another corner. When he still felt the uneasy chill, he dashed away, disappearing and reappearing behind the dark haired man, his hand hot on his back and a chi blast forming in his palm.  
"I don't like being followed." Vegeta growled. Daniek's hands went up slowly, showing he had no intention of battling as he kept still, not wanting to alarm him more.  
"I do not mean to alarm you Prince Vegeta." The chi blast got hotter upon his back but the man didn't show discomfort as he held his hands up, his body not moving and eyes straight ahead.  
"How do you know who I am?" Vegeta snarled between clenched teeth. Daniek smiled but barely moved his head, Vegeta catching the profile of the man.  
"Your race was practically wiped out by the ice-jin monarchy. We hear tales of your race but also know of its partial extinction." Vegeta's eyes narrowed at his explanation. "Please forgive me Prince, but I do wish to face you while I speak. I assure you I mean you no harm."  
"You weren't the one that spiked," Vegeta snorted, his hand now resting at the man's chest when he turned around fully and dropped his arms. Vegeta would have sent him flying, but something was stopping. Damn Kakarott for having an influence on him.  
"No I was not. That was my companion." Those were not wise words. Vegeta let the blast bounce out of his hand, taking Daniek by surprise as the man went through a few walls. The humans around all screamed and shuffled away from the explosion while it caught Trunks' attention and Goten's as both men rush to Vegeta's location. Vegeta gave a wicked smirk. '_That felt better than I remember,_' Vegeta thought to himself as he lowered his hand and watched the man come out, his clothes a bit damaged but otherwise fine. He was smirking though, something Vegeta didn't take kindly too. He moved to stalk a bit closer, the man standing and patting himself off, speaking and holding up his hand gently.  
"Wait." Vegeta stopped approaching as he felt the spiked power again, glancing over to see a red head landing with a snarl on his features. Daniek saw Serafino as the man began to approach. He stopped him with a snort, the man looking over at him friend.  
"Prince Vegeta, I realize that took you by surprise, and I must apologize. Serafino," He glanced at his companion "Be still." The man snarled but stilled, folding his arms as Trunks and Goten landed beside Vegeta. Daniek continued to pat himself until Vegeta snarled at him.  
"What do you want? Keep in mind, this is the **only** time I'm asking." Trunks and Goten went on the defensive, their hands clenching and nostrils flaring. Daniek stepped from the rubble and walked closer.  
"I shall make this simple then," He sighed. "We want your blood."  
"Get off my planet," Vegeta snarled and shot another blast at him, Daniek slapping it away like it was nothing.  
"I just wish for words Prince."  
"Stop calling me that!" Vegeta's power spiked and even the words caught both Trunks and Goten by surprise. Both men glanced at the older sayain. Had he really told that man to stop calling him 'Prince'? Vegeta had always been keened on the title, but why so sudden was he not liking it? The sudden outburst even caught Daniek and Serafino off guard. Vegeta growled. "I am not a prince of anything but a few half bloods and a mixed runt. If you must call me anything, then Vegeta is mor than acceptable." To really say that the two men were surprised was an understatment.  
"I see. My apologies then Vegeta." His eyes went to the two beside him. "Are these half breeds you speak of?" Daniek motioned to them. Trunks snarled while Goten gave a scowl.  
"My son Trunks," Vegeta smacked his son's arm non-to gently and then backhanded Goten's head, making the man squeak in surprise. "And Kakarott's brat Goten."  
"Kakarott...another sayain?"  
"Dead." Daniek blinked at the sudden word. The opened his mouth and closed it again.  
"I'm sorry?" He seemed more confused with his questioned statement.  
"He's dead, been dead for several years." Vegeta explained, his posture unchanging. Daniek gave a sounded nod before folding his arms.  
"I understand." He murmured a bit, glancing away to Serafino who shrugged.  
"What is it you want with my blood. And make it quik before I blast you again." He tried to contatin his growl in his words. Daniek cleared his throat some.  
"Ah yes. Simply to...expand your species." Vegeta was about to blast him again but the man beat him to the punch as he spoike quickly. "You are a dying breed Vegeta, and you know it." That didn't help. Vegeta's hand was quick to blast him again, this time harder than last time but once again, he slapped it away in annoyance. "Listen you damned sayain! We want to save your race!"  
"I don't want to save it!" Again, something they for sure didn't come from his lips, but it had. What was Vegeta thinking? Trunks stared at his father.  
"Father, you're not serious are you?" Vegeta turned to glare at his son. Trunks could feel his words get stuck in his throat. Thankfully, Goten saved him.  
"Vegeta, maybe we should let him ta-" Vegeta's fist slammed in Goten's jaw, sending the man flying. Serafino and Daniek blinked wildly and stared, their mouths almost dropping in surprise. Vegeta turned back to Daniek and Serafino, pointing wickedly at them with his gloved hand.  
"Last warning, get the hell off my planet or I will fuck up your world." He kicked off the ground and left without another word. Trunks just stared where his father disappeared and glanced over at Goten who pushed himself out of the rubble Vegeta punched him in. Daniek gave a 'hmm' before looking to Trunks who helped Goten out of the ground, the man still rubbing his cheek. Goten looked at his friend and frowned.  
"Was it something I said?" He grumbled out in a low voice. Trunks patted his shirt some and sighed.  
"Dad's still upset about the death probably. He's clearly not thinking straight," Trunks looked over at Daniek and Serafino who continued to stare at the two. Trunks moved forward, the man watching him. "What is your name?" Daniek gave a soft head bow.  
"I am Prince Daniek, this is Prince Serafno. Those are our titles at least." Trunks tilted his head.  
"You're both princes? Are you brothers then?" Trunks asked in which Serafino gave a laugh.  
"No. Daniek and I are from different tribes." Daniek gave a nod and chuckled.  
"Let us worry about formalities later. Trunks was it?" Daniek asked, moving closer to the half-breed.  
"Yes."  
"We want to expand the sayain race. It is after all what we are doing with that cub your father has in his possession."

* * *

Vegeta landed harder than he wanted to. He made a soft crater, gathering the attention of Gohan, Emily, Bra and Goku Jr. Bra was holding the cub this time, Holding the bottle to the cub's lips as he suckled it. He was growling inside, fuming. He didn't bother looking at Gohan or the others but he could feel their gazes as he walked by them. He had to think and the gravity room was his sanctuary. He brushed pass them all gently, which surprised most. His hand even grazed over Emily's stomach to make sure he didn't hurt her. To say the small group was baffled by his behavior was closer to the truth than pigs flying. Bra felt the cub fiddle in her arms before he finished the bottle. Gohan took a glance at Bra who gave a helpless shrug. The day had been long and with whatever her father found, and the still deprived show of Trunks and Goten, she wasn't sure what was happening.  
During the time they were gone, the funeral men and women had already come to prepare Bulma and her coffin in which the old woman had already picked out. With the bed empty, she wasn't sure how her father would really react. Her eyes closed, the cub's large purple eyes staring at him. Gohan moved closer as the small infant moved to his arms. He looked up at Bra.  
"When are you going to name him?" He whispered as the group moved back inside, awaiting the arrival of Trunks and Goten. Bra sat down as the older Son sat down beside her, the cub growling and playfully gumming his hand. Goku Jr. Went to play with the toys that were settled in the corner of the room for him. Emily rested in another arm chair, the back relaxing with her swollen belly.  
"Mom wanted dad to name him. But he keeps calling him Cub." Gohan gave a soft chuckle. That was something he could understand.  
"Vegeta was never good with names."  
"Neither was mom." They all erupted into a soft laughter. Gohan gave comforting pets and scratches to the cub as the infant moved to the ground and began to play with Junior. Emily gave a soft snicker herself as they all heard a crash from upstairs. Bra and Gohan hadn't jumped but Emily sure did, making her heart leap into her throat. Gohan sighed.  
"Should I go check on him?" Bra shook her head at Gohan's question.  
"Don't bother," she said with a sigh. "He'll just kick you out." That seemed like something Vegeta would do, and Gohan gave a soft nod in agreement. Bra gave a sigh. "I'll check on him." She finally decided, getting up and walking up the stairs to the gravity room. She took precaution as she slowly opened the door, surprised by what she was honestly. Vegeta stood in the center of the room in his super sayain four, the uniform he wore very traditional as his bared chest now sprouted dark brownish red fur. She hadn't seen her father in this state in a long while. She glanced over to see what made that large crash, seeing the large indention._ 'No wonder the gravity didn't seem to work, he probably busted the communications between the surrounding walls and the center console_,' she thought. She slowly made her way in, Watching her father's tail twitch at the foot falls of her feet against the tile.  
"Haven't seen you in that form for a while," she murmured quietly. He gave no reply. She moved closer but didn't touch him, her hands gently clasping behind her back. "Trunks' is going to have to fix it isn't he?" She asked him. Vegeta gave a growl, obviously not caring. Bra bit her lip and sighed, turning away from to begin to walk out and leave him. She stopped when she felt the furry appendage wrap around her wrist. She turned again, watching as her father turned to face her, staring at her with blank features. She knew he was in turmoil. Moving closer she opened her arms and brought her father into a crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close to him, letting a growling cry echo in his throat. He eyes shut, the redness over his eyes as he shut them. She rubbed his back and held him gently as the sayain prince did the same.  
"You act...so much like her and me. It blows me away sometimes," he murmured in her ear. "To know that part of her, still lives in both of you, keeps me still going." His words weren't shaking this time, and the pure seriousness of his tone made her squeeze him harder in the embrace.  
"Dad," she whispered, pulling back to take his face in her hands. "Mom loved you. And I know you loved her. She died happy, and in your arms. I don't think she'd want it any other way." He hated her sometimes. Hated how his beautiful daughter could bring him to tears, at least, almost tears.  
Well tears this time.  
He closed his eyes, feeling her soft palms against his rugged features. She was gentle, kind but still fiery like Bulma and even worst with Vegeta's anger. His furred toped hands came up and clasped over hers, bringing them down and opening his eyes again to look at her.  
"There are a lot of things...that I regret doing," He watched her head go down, bringing a single hand up to place beneath her chin, he lifted her face to his again. "But having you and Trunks...I wouldn't take it away for anything." Again his lips pressed against her forehead. She smiled at him then took him by surprise by punching him in the face. It made his head turn as he glanced over at her and raised a brow.  
"As much as sentimental as this is dad, it doesn't suit you. So let's spar?" She asked. Vegeta gave a chuckle and simply responded back with a kick as the two flushed in fists and kicks.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Still in the city._

"With the cub? You mean the one in the pod?" Trunks asked as Goten massaged his face some. Daniek gave a nod.  
"Yes. You see, the cub you are housing is a mix between the extinct-"  
"One left," Serafino interrupted. Daniek gave a snarl and glared at him.  
"Stop interrupting."  
"I'm not interrupting."  
"Sera, shut up!" Trunks stared at them, having to shut his mouth since he realized that it was open and slapped Goten's as well when he noticed his friend's mouth was also open. He gave a huff before glancing back at the sayain hybrids. "As I was saying, the cub is a mix between what's called an Ice Leroa and a Grylin. Two very vast races and we have to be honest, we thought for sure he would die before he reached the destined planet. However, when we saw Vegeta through the transmissions," Trunks was about to interrupt but recalling what had seriously happened just moments before, he shut his mouth. "Well our CEO of the operations wanted us to infiltrate and get with him. News travels fast, and we know that the sayain race is dying. We wanted to hope and breed the genes together and make it stronger."  
"Hold on. Transmissions? So...you are the ones receiving those? It's only been like…about a month. How did you," Trunks stopped for a moment, trying to calculate. "How did you get here so fast?" Daniek could see the confusion and fascination, smiling at it.  
"Our pods are extremely fast, very high tech and well, I do maintain all of them. I am the top engineer for everything on our planet." That made since then.  
"So the races you mixed the cub with, what makes them so vast?" Trunks wanted to, _needed_ to know more. Knowing more about the races would help him care and really keep track of everything when it came to the cub. Daniek knew he at least hit the jackpot with this one, but noticed the uncomfortable stance of his companion. Trunks saw the glance over and looked to Goten. "Goten what's wrong?"  
"Well you're dad...should we be still standing here? He still is in control..." It was true. After Goku's death and everything, Vegeta's word was final. He wasn't big on second chances and the Son children learned to deal with it. Most of the time they could bend the will of the sayain Prince but today, it seemed Goten didn't want to test it. Trunks gave a snort and motioned his head some.  
"Go back to the corporation. I'm sure dad won't realize I'm here," Trunks told his friend. Goten frowned but gave a nod and kicked off the ground. Trunks was outnumbered, but he didn't think he'd be in trouble. It seemed Daniek wanted to even it out.  
"Sera, go on. Check in with Valoric. I'll speak to Trunks." He gave a subtle nod to him as he gave a snort but kicked off the ground as well and began to fly off. Trunks moved closer and Daniek motioned him to join him as they began to walk, turning away from the disaster they left. "Now that it's just us, I will tell you what you wish to know. But I require one thing," He said, his eyes forward as Trunks shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over without turning his head.  
"What is it?" Trunks asked, almost regretting asking but felt a wave of relief at the answer.  
"I need to take an assessment of the cub, just to make sure he's perfectly healthy. In turn, I will share everything I know to help you raise it," Trunks turned to look at him and smiled. He held his hand out as Daniek stopped and turned, smiling himself.  
"Deal."

* * *

**Probably a bad way to end it, but there is a lot of emotion and information. **

**Anyways, here's a question for everyone.**

**What would Vegeta NEVER say? This can be ANYTHING. Questions, comments, anything. What could you not hear him say? I'm just curious. If you review, please include this in your review. **

**Anyways, more information will be in the next chapter, until then, Enjoy your ancipation, cause I know I will.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers from previous chapters 3 You guys keep me going.**


End file.
